Como é que se diz Eu te amo?
by Rutch
Summary: Porque há muitas coisas que a gente sente sem saber o que está sentindo, e ai, como se dizer algo de que não se sabe? Seria tão bom, se existisse um professor pro amor, pois há tantas coisas que ainda não conseguimos entender.    BrxAR


disclaimer: Nem Martín ( Argentina), Daniel ( Paraguay), Sebastián ( Uruguay) e nem Manuel ( Chile) me pertencem. Eles são dos respectivos autores da comunidade Latin Hetalia. E os outros provavelmente citados em algum momento pertencem a Hidekaz Himaruya, meu " laranja", vocês não sabem, mais na verdade eles são todos meus, ele só ta levando a fama por que eu não sei lidar com os holofotes. Pois é né? Ninguém acreditou...

Capítulo 1

– Como é que se diz " Seja bem vindo á nossa escola"?

Se você só contar os prós e tirar os contra, até que essa é uma boa escola. Pensou Martín tomando seu matte, na hora do intervalo. A escola tem gente de todo o mundo, o que dá aos estudantes um contato profundo com uma grande variedade cultural, se vier a se interessar em conhecê-las.

O problema eram os "grupos" que tinham ali. As gangues dos caras do Eixo e a dos Aliados, que vivem em conflitos. Às vezes fica se sabendo de alguma briga deles por aí que ocasionou em destruições de patrimônios públicos. Mais isso não importava pra ele. A única coisa que importava era continuar sendo o melhor atacante do time de futebol da escola, chamado de " Hetalia Axis Powers ". Martín tem um longo histórico de gols decisivos, boas táticas e ótimos passes em todas as partidas que participou. Era o melhor jogador do time, e se vangloriava por isso.

- Hoje vai ter testes pro time. – disse Daniel tirando os fones de ouvido – Parece que estão tentando achar volantes mais competentes.  
>- E tão mesmo precisando. – afirmou Manuel descruzando os braços emburrado – Se não fosse por aquele infeliz que se enrolou todo pra passar a bola, eu teria feito um gol!<br>- È mais não fez muita falta. – retrucou Daniel – porque o Sebby fez o gol da vitória.  
>- E foi um belo gol. – disse o " Sebby" – Gol de cobertura.<p>

Martín ouviu aquela conversa quieto, afinal era um ótimo momento pro Sebastiá andava meio apagado nos jogos, então veio-lhe a grande oportunidade pra um gol, quando ele viu que era impossível golear sem levar no mínimo uma rasteira - e simplesmente não dava pra se machucar quando o próximo jogo seria tão importante pro time - então ele passou a bola pra ele, que estava praticamente desmarcado. Sebastián driblou o único que teve tempo pra tentar broqueá-lo e meteu um chutão na bola que nem mesmo, se o goleiro tivesse tentado pará-la numa espalmada teria impedido de entrar no gol.

E também o fato dele não ser um dos melhores jogadores, deu muito prestígio pra ele fazer o gol em um momento tão crítico como um empate. È claro que se ele tivesse feito não teria tanta atenção, afinal, sempre se espera o melhor do melhor, mais quando se trata de um mais ou menos, as pessoas vangloriam mais um ato assim.

Martín continuou na dele, tomando seu matte enquanto os outros falavam sobre os melhores momentos da ultima partida e as dificuldades. Ele procurou por algo que chamasse sua atenção no intervalo. Realmente não tinha muito que ver, se bem que estranhamente nenhuns dos integrantes das gangues da escola se encontravam no intervalo. "com certeza mataram aula pra brigar ', pensou. E foi aí que ouviu uma melodia suave, som de cordas de violão, era tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo dava uma vontade de dançar. Martín procurou pela pátio quem estivesse tocando violão. Encontrou o sujeito em um banco embaixo das cerejeiras rodeado de garotas.

E não eram qualquer garotas, eram as líderes de torcida do time de futebol americano. A líder delas era uma garota mulata de cabelos pretos ondulados, com apelido de "Cocu", extremamente convencida. È uma garota linda mais pra chegar nela tem que alimentar seu enorme ego.

Parece que esse carinha consegue fazer isso, sorriu com malícia, e então olhou pro " casa nova" pra saber a aparência do corajoso. Mulato, cabelos negros meio desgrenhados, sorria enquanto cantava e tocava. As meninas ao seu redor se derretiam com a música. Martín conseguiu ouvir alguns trechos.

" _Olha, que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça  
>È ela menina que vem e que passa,<br>Seu doce balanço, á caminho do mar..."_

Martín riu pra si mesmo, não acreditando que somente uma música calma, e um cara cantando com uma voz mansa estivesse deixando elas assim com um truque tão velho como tocar violão.  
>- Do que está rindo Tincho? – perguntou Dani. Todos os outros olhavam pra ele, se limitou a balançar a cabeça numa negativa - A gente bem que podia ir ver o teste dos novatos. – sugeriu Dani ajeitando a faixa que usava na cabeça. – Ver se realmente tem alguém bom.<br>- Que horas vai ser os testes? - perguntou Sebastián.  
>- Depois das aulas.<br>- Pode ser, eu vou. – disse Martín.  
>- Você quer ir? – perguntou Manu desconfiado – Você odeia ir ver teste de... Como é que ele chama? – pediu ajuda pros outros dois.<br>- Pernas de pau. – responderam em uníssono.  
>- È isso ai – concordou – Ta afim esmo de ver teste de um bando de pernas de pau?<br>- Você nunca vai. – comentou Sebastián.  
>- Me sinto bem-humorado pra ir ver. – deu de ombros – E tem primeira vez pra tudo, Sebby, que nem você fazer um gol. – o uruguaio fechou a cara pra ele, mais este não se incomodou.<p>

- Então nos encontramos na quadra depois. – disse Dani se levantando do banco pra ir pra classe, o sinal havia acabado de tocar.  
>- Então, tá. – concordou os outros se levantando também e se direcionando para dentro do prédio da escola.<p>

Tá, não é a primeira vez que Martín pensa isso, mais ele simplesmente odiava química. Se ao menos os professores ensinassem a fazer bombas químicas, ou uma super substância que tornasse todo mundo em super heróis, com certeza alguém – que não fosse CDF, ou não tivesse muitas expectativas pro futuro e quisesse lecionar essa matéria -, prestaria mais atenção no que ela falava.

Jogou sua mochila nas costas, e saiu pro corredor assim que o sinal bateu. Apertou o passou pra sair dali antes que ficasse tudo congestionado por alunos impacientes pra sair da escola. Já no pátio se direcionou pra quadra e como chegou primeiro teve que esperar pelos outros. Quando estes chegaram, se direcionaram para a quadra e esperaram os "pernetas" que tentariam uma vaga.

Todos que apareceram eram péssimos. Martín e os outros se divertiram hora fazendo comentários maldosos sobre os candidatos hora vaiando eles quando cometiam alguma idiotice com a bola. Eles não sabiam se dividir, todos iam pra cima da bola, como se ganhassem quem a pegasse. Hora se cotovelaram, tropeçavam na bola, e as roubava dos caras do próprio time. Um premiado até fez gol contra.

O treinador Roma, não parecia nada animado com o que via. Já a "platéia" se divertia muito vendo aquilo.

- Foi mal, to muito atrasado? – perguntou um recém-chegado. Martín o reconheceu como o cara que tocava violão no intervalo.  
>- Quem é você? – perguntou Roma com desânimo.<br>- Sou Luciano da Silva. – respondeu com um sorriso. O treinador olhou a lista de escritos, virou-se pro rapaz fazendo um sinal pra que entrasse no campo. Não se preocupou em falar qual time ele deveria entrar. Que diferencia iria fazer? Pior do que estava não podia ficar.

Mais fez, e muita. Luciano se aproximou da muvuca que chutava a bola de um lado pro outro. Ficou esperando a bola sair do meio do aglomerado, e quando esta escapou por meio das pernas de um, parou a bola com o pé. Quando o pessoal percebeu que a bola estava com ele, correram em sua direção. Ele tocou a bola pra frente, e começou a correr pro gol, o pessoal no seu alcance, alguns chegaram perto dele, mais este facilmente os driblou dando gaias, fazendo paradinhas e seguindo quando estes paravam pra olhar aonde ele ira, enfim, fazendo vários lances de esquivas, que Martín conhecia e até algumas que ele nunca havia visto antes.

Roma pela primeira vez parecia muito feliz vendo o teste. Aquele rapaz era ótimo.

- Olha, aquele cara ali é bom. – comentou Dani.  
>- È, ele sabe fazer alguns passes. – disse Martín em resposta ficando irritado de repente.<br>- Bom? – repetiu Manu que havia visto a expressão de Martín – Ele é ótimo, é quase melhor que esse ai.  
>- Claro que não! – retrucou Martín – Eu sou muito melhor que isso, lembra daquele gol que eu fiz de...<br>- Caramba! Ele fez um gol de bicicleta! – exclamou Sebastián surpreso. Martín imediatamente olhou pro campo, Luciano estava de pé, pra quem fez um gol de bicicleta.  
>Os três começaram a rir dele, na verdade ele havia feito um gol de chapéu.<br>- HAhahah! – Riu Manuel – Vocês viram a cara que ele fez?  
>Martín bufou e cruzou os braços. Essa atitude so os fez gargalhar ainda mais alto.<p>

No momento seguinte ao gol, Roma apitou encerrando o jogo. Dispensou todos os outros candidatos menos Luciano. Quando este se aproximou disse animado.

- Garoto, não vou mentir, você é muito bom, já jogou em algum time antes? – perguntou passando o braço sobre o ombro dele.  
>- Na verdade já. – respondeu – No time da minha antiga escola.<br>- E qual era?  
>- " Star's of World". – o semblante de Roma ficou sério, aqueles eram seus maiores rivais. - Mais não gostava muito do pessoal de lá, eles são muito metidos. – disse dando de ombros – Gostei bastante do pessoal de cá.<br>- Que bom, então. – disse Roma sorrindo, mais ainda com um olhar sério. – Está decidido, você está no time, é o nosso novo volante.  
>- Òtimo! – exclamou Luciano abrindo um enorme sorriso.<br>- Apareça nos treinos, é toda terça quarta e sexta. Até mais. – e foi embora da quadra.

Luciano ficou por alguns segundos ali parado, quando seu olhar se voltou pra pequena platéia que havia assistido o "jogo". Na verdade eram só quatro caras. Dois loiros e dois morenos. Encarou um dos loiros, estava lhe parecendo familiar.

- O cara ta olhando pra cá. – disse Manuel – Tá olhando pra você Sebastián.  
>- Acho... – começou Sebastián que também o encarava agora. – Acho que conheço este cara.<br>- O que? – exclamou Martín – Da onde você o conhece?  
>- Cisplatina! – exclamou Luciano a todos o sorrisos e de braços abertos para Sebastián – Quanto tempo!<br>- Como vai Lu? – perguntou o uruguaio que se levantou para dar um abraço no recém-chegado.  
>- Eu vou bem. – respondeu sorrindo – Nossa como você ta mudado.<br>- Você parece o mesmo de sempre. – disse Sebatián rindo também.  
>- Que nada, eu cresci e fiquei mais bonito! – disse brincalhão e os dois começaram a rir.<p>

Martín, assim como os outros dois, ficaram olhando aquele reencontro e demonstração de afeto, até que estes se deram conta de que não eram os únicos ali.  
>- Ah, Daniel, Manuel e Martín. – disse olhando pra cada um quando disse seus nomes – Esse é Luciano, por um tempo, ele foi meu meio-irmão.<br>- Como assim? – quem perguntou foi Dani.  
>- Nossos pais foram casados por quatro anos. – respondeu Luciano – Quando se separam perdi contato com ele. È muito bom te ver de novo, mano.<br>- Quando foi que você veio pra essa escola? – perguntou Sebby ajeitando os óculos que haviam escorregado pra ponta do nariz – Eu não te vi.  
>- Eu me transferi já faz uma semana...<br>- Nossa, desculpa não ter te visto antes. – desculpou-se envergonhado.  
>- Me transferi há uma semana, mais só deu pra vir hoje. – completou a frase rindo – Sá'como é, né? Cidade nova, vida nova, uma vida pra desempacotar... – Sebastián assentiu complacente.<br>- Cisplatina...  
>- Não me chame assim! – ralhou o de óculos.<br>- Então Cisplatina, - continuou Luciano – Você bem que podia ir lá pra casa agora, meu pai vai adorar te ver de novo.  
>- Bem... – tibutiou o uruguaio.<br>- Você tem algum outro compromisso pra agora?  
>- Bem, não.<br>- Então bora, pega a tua mochila, e vamos. – disse dando alguns tapinhas no ombro de Sebby. – Se quiser, eu até levo a sua mochila.

O Uruguaio fez o que ele mandou. Os dois se despediram dos outros três e logo haviam saído da quadra.

- Ele me parece um cara legal. – comentou Dani.  
>- Talvez. – disse Manu.<br>- Todo mundo é legal pra você, Dani. – resmungou Martín.  
>- Ih, alguém não gostou do irmão do Sebby. – disse Manu com um sorriso provocativo.<br>- Ele não é irmão dele! – retrucou Martín.  
>- Ei, eu instalei aquele jogo online que vocês tanto jogam, da pra vocês me ensinarem? - perguntou Dani pra fazê-los mudarem de assunto. – Eu não sei que armadura se compra pra um mago...<br>- Tsc! Eu já tinha te falado que é uma túnica e a arma é um cetro. – disse Manu.  
>- Vamos lá, que a gente vai te mostrar. – disse Martín passando o braço pelo ombro de Dani de forma camarada.<p>

Os três pegaram suas mochilas e foram para a casa do paraguaio.


End file.
